


FGO Drabbles: Jalter is Evil

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Chaotic, sure. Evil? Highly debatable.https://spookyglados.tumblr.com/post/632186067200704512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	FGO Drabbles: Jalter is Evil

**Author's Note:**

> working on bigger stuff, editing hord
> 
> i will have the big series updated before halloween, so help me god

Mash slammed her shield into the last of the monstrous crabs on the beach. “Another victory! And we owe it to you, Jeanne! You’re fantastic!”

The dragon witch cracked her head towards Mash. “Fantastic? Sure -- but I’m still terrifyingly evil, right?”

Mash blinked. A wrong answer would get her burned. “...unfortunately you’re not… very evil.”

She looked shocked for a moment. “I-I’m evil! Right?” She frowned and whirled around. “Master, I’m evil, right?”

“Mhmm,” Ritsuka agreed, ruffling the Avenger’s hair. “Your evil laugh is terrifying and your schemes are despicable.”

Berserker chuckled, soaking up her master’s affection (evilly, of course).

**Author's Note:**

> jeanne: big teddy bear~ big scawwy dwagon witch~  
> jalter: stop fucking talking like that  
> jeanne: d'awww, scawwy widdle sister is mad cuz she's cute~  
> Jalter: i'm not cute! and i'm your big sister, if anything -- i-i mean --  
> jeanne: :DDD  
> jalter: :(  
> jalter: >:(  
> jalter: fuck this i'm just gonna burn down france again


End file.
